Questions and Answers
by danganronpa
Summary: Nico and Maki got into a big fight resulting in neither of them talking to each other. In a moment of frustration, Maki makes a list of questions that was never intended to be answered. NicoMaki. Oneshot.


A/N: hello everyone! this was just a little idea I had while taking a break from full writing. Just a short oneshot as a break before I start 'Their Own Concept of Love'. warning though, might be a lot cheesy.. but who doesn't love cheesy?! XD

well, hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live.

* * *

><p>"Maki-chan, stop jumping to conclusions!"<p>

"No, I am not!"

"Just what.. what the hell are you talking about?!"

"You are so inconsiderate!"

"Me? Inconsiderate? You're the one who wouldn't even listen to my reason!"

"Because there _is_ no reason!"

"I told you she was just my friend!"

"A _friend_ who kissed your cheek in front of me? And on our date?! You're such an idiot!"

"What are you so angry about?!"

"Stupid Nico-chan! I hate you!" Maki scowled, with a huff and face flushed with red, eyes flooded with anger, as she stomped the way back to her classroom.

Nico glared at her retreating back with equal passion, her red eyes smouldering with an uncontrollable flame. Her heart was pounding against her chest at the magnitude of their argument that just happened in the middle of the hallway. She was glad that everyone was still at lunch and hadn't witnessed their explosion.

Maki entered the classroom, walking in with ice dripping in her. The cold tension that surrounded her gave the North Pole a run for its money. She slumped down into her desk, her bag carelessly tossed behind her as she sighed, her shoulders stiff and her back unusually tense and straight.

Hanayo and her girlfriend, Rin, observed her with concern.

"I think something happened." Hanayo whispered.

"You also think so, nya?" Rin shot back.

"Maybe we should talk to her." Hanayo suggested worriedly, glancing at Maki who looked as though she was on the verge of tears.

"Nyaaaah! Kayo-chin, do you even know what Maki-chan's like when she's mad?" Rin shrieked, fearing the redhead.

Hanayo chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll just ask her what's wrong." she said to reassure her girlfriend.

So with caution (from Rin), and gentleness from Hanayo, they approached their bestfriend.

"Maki-chan, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Hanayo said softly.

"Did something happen with you and Nico-chan again nya?" Rin asked.

"...Nico-chan and I are fighting." Maki replied quietly.

"What did she do this time nya?" Rin inquired with unrestrained bluntness.

"We.. were on our date and it was just going so well, when... that girl showed up and.. and—!" she faltered, tears streaming down her cheeks but continued nevertheless, "Maybe.. Nico-chan doesn't love me anymo—" she paused, her almost stopping for one second, wondering if what she just said might be true. She cried more at the scary thought. The two had no chance of saying anything else as the bell rang, and their math teacher entered. They could only give her a comforting tap on the shoulder before going back to their seats.

As the lesson began, Maki could not concentrate. Giving up due to emotional exhaustion, she doodled on the blank piece of paper before her.

_1. Would Nico-chan trust me enough to let me handle any 'threats'?_

_2. Would Nico-chan be the first to apologize when we get into a fight?_

_3. Would Nico-chan be willing to let me make choices, knowing fully well it was a bad one and could hurt me?_

Maki paused in her writing... this was such a stupid list... she glanced up to see where her class was at. Her teacher was still doing a step by step demonstration for the class for a question Maki already had to answer to. With nothing to keep her attention, she decided to write her list, determined no one would ever read it.

_4. Would Nico-chan ever leave me?_

_5. Would Nico-chan ever cry over me?_

_6. Would Nico-chan hug me and never let go?_

_7. If I died, would Nico-chan cry for me?_

_8. Would Nico-chan ever cheat on me?_

_9. Would Nico-chan date someone else if we ever broke up?_

_10. Would _Nico-chan_ fight for me if another girl wanted me?_

_11. Would _Nico-chan_ love me more than she loves sweets?_

_12. Would _Nico-chan_ treat me like the most important person in her life?_

_13. If I were to break up with her, would _Nico-chan_ beg me to go back to her?_

_14. If I moved away, would _Nico-chan_ keep a long distance relationship with me?_

_15. If I yelled and hit her, would _Nico-chan_ ever forgive me?_

_16. If—_

The bell that signaled the end of class rang, suddenly disrupting her questionnaire. Shocked to see that class had ended so soon and that she had spent the entire class making a stupid list of questions, she hurriedly packed her bag; for once not looking to see if she had every piece of paper with her and rushed out, afraid of seeing or talking to a certain twin-tailed girl.

Nico, who was actually waiting for her outside the classroom, caught sight of her running and she knew that the redhead must be in a hurry, because she left a piece of paper behind, very unlike her. Nico went to get it, fully intending to give it to Hanayo or Rin to give it back to Maki when her eyes caught the list. She frowned for a second before sitting down at the recently vacated seat, deciding to answer the 'questions'.

Stopping at the front of the school gate, Maki opened her bag just to make sure... and her face blanched. The list was missing. Almost immediately, she stormed out to get that piece of paper.

"N-No.. This is bad!" Maki muttered under her breath. She skidded to a stop in front of her classroom and was relieved when the door was unlocked. There, on her desk was her list of questions. She sighed in relief until she got a closer look at it. The spaces she had left in between each questions were filled in by someone else... someone who wasn't her had seen the list. Her heart stopped beating. She recognized the handwriting. It was.. Nico's handwriting.

_1. Would Nico-chan trust me enough to let me handle any 'threats'?_

No

_2. Would Nico-chan be the first to apologize when we get into a fight?_

No

_3. Would Nico-chan be willing to let me make choices, knowing fully well it was a bad one and could hurt me?_

Yes

_4. Would Nico-chan ever leave me?_

Yes

_5. Would Nico-chan ever cry over me?_

No

_6. Would Nico-chan hug me and never let go?_

No

_7. If I died, would Nico-chan cry for me?_

No

_8. Would Nico-chan ever cheat on me?_

Yes

_9. Would Nico-chan date someone else if we ever broke up?_

Yes

_10. Would _Nico-chan_ fight for me if another girl wanted me?_

No

_11. Would _Nico-chan_ love me more than she loves sweets?_

No

_12. Would _Nico-chan_ treat me like the most important person in her life?_

No

_13. If I were to break up with her, would _Nico-chan_ beg me to go back to her?_

No

_14. If I moved away, would _Nico-chan_ keep a long distance relationship with me?_

No

_15. If I yelled and hit her, would _Nico-chan_ ever forgive me?_

No

By the end of the fifteenth question, Maki didn't have the heart to read any more. She regretted making the stupid list. Every truthful answer that Nico had written on the paper tore her heart into pieces. Her eyes blurred with tears as she choked back sobs, her eyes were so blurred that she could barely see the paragraph written at the end of the page with numbers corresponded with the numbers above. Sniffing, she read it against her better judgement.

_1. I do not trust you enough to handle any 'threats' as you put it, you're too kind, too sweet and beautiful to have to deal with those things._

_2. I would never be the first one to apologize to you, because after this, I never want us to get into a fight again. It's the worse feeling possible._

_3. I would be willing to let you make choices that will hurt you, because I will be there to take every single hurt along the way so that you will never be hurt and you can be proud of your choices._

_4. I would leave you the second I realize I'm not the one you need. No matter how much it hurts me._

_5. I would never cry over you. I mean, how can I ever cry? You've made me the happiest I've ever been._

_6. I can't hug you and never let go, because as much as I love hugging you, I want to see your beautiful face, and your beautiful eyes._

_7. I wouldn't cry for you when you die, because once you die, I'd be there with you. And when I'm with you, what is there to cry about?_

_8. I would cheat on you if I ever realize that you don't love me anymore but you didn't want to hurt me. I would let you leave me in the easiest way possible._

_9. I would date someone else if we ever break up if I know you'll be happier with someone else._

_10. I won't fight for you if another girl wants you, because I will let you make your own choice. And if you feel like the other girl is the one for you, I will accept it because that is your choice and that will make you happy._

_11. I wouldn't love you more than sweets because I already love you more than sweets._

_12. I won't treat you like the most important person in my life, because you ARE the most important person in my life._

_13. If you break up with me, I won't beg for you to come back, because if I couldn't make you happy, then I will let you go find someone else who will._

_14. I won't keep a long distance relationship with you because there will be none. Wherever you go, I will go._

_15. If you yell at me, and hit me, I will never forgive you because there is nothing to forgive._

At the end of the paragraph, Maki's eyes had misted over again, only this time for a completely different reason. Caught up in her happiness, she failed to realize that while she had left her 16th question blank, Nico had filled it for her and had left the answer blank.

_16. If— I ask Maki-chan to go to the the rooftop, would she?_

Grabbing the piece of paper, Maki ran with her destination as her goal. In five minutes, she burst through the door that led to their meeting place; Standing there was Nico, who looked at her hopefully.

"Hey." Nico said softly.

"Hi," she replied, "You... answered my questions."

"Yeah.."

"Did you... did you wait for me here all this time?"

"Yeah."

"How did you know I would come? What if I didn't? You would've waited here all night." Maki tilted her head to the side in inquiry.

"I know.. and I still would have waited," Nico answered, "I'd wait forever if I have to."

"N-Nico-chan..."

"I'm sorry," Nico said quietly, "I'm sorry that I made you jealous, I'm sorry I yelled at you, and I'm sorry I'm such a stupid person.."

"I thought you wouldn't be the first to apologize to me," Maki softly teased in, waving the now crumpled piece of paper in her hand.

"I'm not apologizing to you because we fought — which I'm never planning to do again," Nico replied. "I'm apologizing because of my... stupid ego."

"You can say that again." Maki giggled.

"A-Am I forgiven?" Nico asked, Maki walked into her opened arms in which she promptly wrapped her in.

"No. There's nothing to forgive, isn't there?" she said.

"...Thank you."

"Hey, Nico-chan.. I have another question for you."

"Hmm?"

"...W-Would you kiss me if I asked you to?"

Nico smiled. "No," she replied, "because I'd kiss you regardless." and she captured her lips in a sweet, forgiving and promising kiss. They pulled apart after a few seconds, smiles on their faces. Maki leaned her forehead against hers.

"You know I never liked question and answer quizzes." Nico said.

"Oh?" Maki raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I'll answer your questions anytime."

"..T-Then, can I ask one last question?"

"Ehh? G-Go ahead."

Exhaling sharply, she proceeded with her question, "17. Would Nico-chan ever kiss me when I have problems?"

Nico paused for a second, before smirking and reply, "No, I'd kiss you everyday even if you don''t have any problems."

* * *

><p>AN: well, that's about it! so cheesy, right? i told ya!

umm, what? my update for my other stories? of course i have a good excuse for not being able to update! uhh.. my dog ate my fics! that's it!

bye for now!


End file.
